


Two For The Show

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jean is a fucking tease, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), One Shot, Screw You & Your Dumb Monopoly Hotels, Strip Games, Who Wants To Play A Game?, Writing Prompt, Writing request, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Eren Jaeger is invited out to a study session yet at their break he's asked if he'd like to join their game. Strip Monopoly and drinking for a break? Getting to see Jean Kirschtein out of his clothes? Damn right he's in. When Jean decides to pay his way past fines instead of strip Eren begins to wonder just what he can do to ensure that he can't pay his way out of it when the dice force Jean on the boardwalk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request number five of the day. I hope you guys appreciate a little EreJean action here. I didn't really know how to make this prompt too interesting so I just decided -shrug- to amp it up a little. Where's my spice weasel? Cause -BAM- it got a little spicy in here but not _too_ spicy. Just enough for a nice moment. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

“No, no,” Connie shook his shaved head, hazel eyes rolled back “you  _ never _ buy the yellow properties!”

Sasha sighed as she stuck her hand in the nearest bowl fishing out potato chips “Well excuse me for buying something I knew people would land on. Now, pay up and off with the shirt!” Eren snickered as Connie grumbled about this being the stupidest idea. It hadn’t been his idea to play strip monopoly either but when Jean invited him over he couldn’t say no. The chance to get Jean out of his clothes? Not likely that he’d ever pass up that opportunity. Once some liquor had started flowing they easily agreed to the terms and conditions. If they landed on someone it was pay or strip, jailing followed similar rules, and so the game had made itself longer but no one minded much. 

Jean had been not so subtly hitting on him for a couple of weeks and Eren wasn’t one to turn down a challenge. Taking the first opportunity to see tall, alabaster, and chiseled out of his clothes was a call he couldn’t refuse. As the game currently sat Eren was clad only in his jeans, boxers, and socks. Connie was down to his boxers, Sasha was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, while Jean was still dressed from head to toe minus his shoes. It had been unfair to his luck at the current situation. Somehow he’d managed to skirt everyone’s property holdings or he opted to pay instead of strip. If he wasn’t going to play fair then Eren was beyond confused as to why he was there. 

Surely Jean hadn’t asked him to a study session with liquor just to play monopoly with him. Whatever was on this guy’s mind he wanted to know. Almost as if he’d noticed Jean sent him a flirty little half smile that made his chest constrict. He was being toyed with and that wasn’t something Eren liked… well maybe not in this sense. The first night he’d met Jean he’d been given the same flirty smile. Gorgeous, muscular body from years on the lacrosse and swim teams, two toned hair of a honey flaxen and pecan, spellbinding amber eyes, metal looped his bottom lip on each side, a hoop through his septum, a barbell through his eyebrow and more he probably he couldn’t see, along with a full sleeve down to the back of his right hand made Jean Kirschtein one of the most spectacular specimens of man he’d ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Now he was being tortured by this guy only a year his senior.

From across the board he was laying out on his side, one hand beneath his head as he watched Eren roll the dice. As Eren’s turquoise eyes followed the scattered dice he examined the black divots reading the numbers 4 and 2. Counting out six spaces he immediately groaned. Looking over to Jean he knew he’d done the same as he watched those dazzling lips reveal a perfect smirk.

“Oh, land on me, Eren,” Jean snarked “and how will you pay me?”

Eren rolled his eyes and tossed Jean the money for his fees “By paying you. I give what I get. It’s only fair.”

“Haha one for the money!” Connie cackled “Ahaha, looks like you got caught Jean. 

Seeming to catch his drift Jean pulled in one of the rings in his lip with his teeth “Alright, fair is fair. My turn then?” Collecting up the dice from the board Jean shook them gently and turned them loose. Rattling over the board they reflected the number 5 and 6. Eren began to count forward from the silver top hat of Jean’s piece to 11 places around the board. He’d once again managed to miss everyone and land on the community chest piece. Of course. While he managed that he also managed to draw a get out of jail free card. Just what kind of luck did he possess?!

Another round dropped to the wind and when Connie was about to lose his boxers he gracefully bowed out. Sasha was down to her underwear and decided when she landed on Eren that she was bored anyway. Eren gladly allowed her to declare bankruptcy on him and opted to do one thing with her money. It was a hail mary but he hoped it would work. At some point Jean’s luck had to run out so Eren opted to make sure there was no way to weasel out. Building hotels on boardwalk and park place was his last resort.

Jean arched a pierced brow and chuckled as he noticed Eren’s game. Once he’d placed the little red plastic hotels along the indigo properties he gathered the dice and dropped them into Jean’s waiting palm. 

Securing his fingers around the dice Jean leaned over the board and held his closed fist out to Eren _“Blow me.”_ At Eren’s dumbfounded of his sultry words he reiterated “Blow the dice for good luck. Gamblers do it all the time.” Quirking a brow Eren inched his lips closer to Jean’s hand and blew a steady stream of air to his skin as he looked up to meet the alluring gaze Jean was sending him. Upon opening his hand the dice dropped to the board jumping across several spaces. Eren’s eyes fell to them hoping that when he read them they read a four. Instead they read six.

Jean counted out the spaces before his face dropped and Eren looked over to count “Holy shit!! Why don’t you come take a walk on the boardwalk hahaha!” While Eren couldn’t help his laughter Jean sighed and looked around to notice Connie and Sasha were nowhere to be found. 

Leaning across the board Jean smirked “Alright, Eren you win. You win the game and whatever little game was in your head. Now, what is it that you want?”

“I want you to tell me why you’ve been fucking with me since that party at Reiner’s,” Eren asked with a rising tone.

Jean shrugged as his smirk only widened “I like playing games. Don’t you, Eren? It’s why you’re here isn’t it? To play with me?”

His smug attitude and playful teasing was beginning to get under Eren’s skin “Sometimes but I think I’m done playing this one.” 

Before he could get up Jean grabbed a hold of his wrist “Don’t leave, please, you never got what you wanted did you? So, what will it be? Shirt? No…my pants?”

Eren stared back at him with wide eyes  “Now you’re going to start playing? I want them both for having to deal with your bullshit.” Complying Jean got to his feet and began to tug at his belt. Unbuckling his belt he then slithered from his pants allowing them to pool around his ankles before stepping out of them and dragging his shirt over his head. Eren’s eyes were focused on the stretching skin in front of him. Jean’s well muscled core was bared revealing more ink and metal across his body. 

“How do you feel now?” Jean asked as he noticed Eren lost in staring at his body.

Focusing on the way the boxer briefs he wore left not much to his imagination Eren quickly snapped back “Like I really  _ dig _ monopoly. I still wanna know what  _ your  _ game is though.”

Stepping up to Eren he placed a hand to his cheek and whispered “Screw you and your dumb hotels, Eren. That’s my game.”

“What?” Eren asked still beyond confused  
  
“ _ Screw you _ and your monopoly hotels,” Jean stated again emphasizing his words differently. “Do you understand me now? I brought you here because I didn’t want to play with anyone but you.” Having instantly understood the weight of his words Eren stiffened. Jean’s second hand was placed at his bare hip tugging him flush to his chest “Now, will you play another game with me?”

 


End file.
